One Gassy Lion Cub
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is basically just a story for fart moments that either me, or a friend of mine who helped me come up with this story, feel the show missed out on. Mainly because they were massive babies and wanted to go the safe route by only having Bunga fart. Yeah, I know it's musk, but it still comes from his butt, so I call it a fart. Anyway, enjoy this lion cub farting from his hot butt.
1. Return of the Roar fart scenes

One Gassy Lion Cub

Chapter one: Return of the Roar fart scenes

* * *

Kion was walking to the watering hole after having been told he's the leader of the Lion Guard, being excited and determined to get the team started. "Wow. Me. Leader of the Lion Guard! Protectors of the Pride Lands." Kion looked into the water, and then felt a bit conflicted on his role. "It's...kinda scary."

"Kion!" Someone shouted from behind, and Kion looked back to find that it was his best friend Bunga, who was more than excited about this event. "Kion!" Bunga slid into the water and splashed Kion, much to Kion's annoyance.

Kion wasn't particularly fond of being splashed, at least when it wasn't when he was playing in the water. "Bunga!"

"Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard?" Bunga asked as he was jumping up and down in the water. "Huh? Huh? Yeah? Huh?"

"Yes!" Kion replied, groaning a bit as he requested something from Bunga after smiling. "Just stop splashing me!"

"Splashing?" Bunga looked down and realized what he was doing, chuckling a bit as he looked at Kion. "Sorry Kion."

"Hakuna Matata Bunga." Kion replied, knowing quite well how air-headed his friend could be. "Now cmon!" Kion ran off and then stopped with his butt shown as he looked back at Bunga. "Time to assemble the Lion Guard!" Kion then felt a rumble in his stomach and cut a three second fart, letting out a green cloud that smelled like zebra (phhhhht). He then chuckled nervously for a bit as Bunga caught up to him.

"Don't worry Kion, I fart all the time!" Bunga assured his lion friend. "Well, technically it's a musk, but my butt shoots it when I want it sent out at someone, so it still counts."

Kion and Bunga ran off with a suspicious looking vulture shown to be on a dehydrated tree. "Lion Guard? Hm." The vulture flew off, knowing this had to be something worth learning about.

* * *

Kion and the others had just helped Fuli deal with a bunch of angry baboons, allowing Kion to tell them all about the Lion Guard. "Hi guys. Thanks for meeting with me. I wanted to talk to you because...Well, I need your help."

"What's the kerbubble Kion?" Beshte asked, wondering what Kion needed help with.

"The five of us are the Pride Lands fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight." Kion started, knowing he had to start off big. "And that's why I want you all to join the new Lion Guard. Together we'll protect the Pride Lands, and defend the Circle of Life."

Ono let out a whistle with Beshte speaking up. "Well lick my tail and call me a meerkat."

"Hey! My uncle's a meerkat." Bunga chimed in, not taking kindly to Beshte's wording there.

"No offense Bunga." Beshte assured Bunga, and then he became confused. "Wait. Aren't you a honey badger?"

Fuli didn't believe this, dashing up to Kion as she questioned him. "The Lion Guard? Figures. Always the lions lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba put you in charge of this little team Kion."

"You bet your spots he did!" Bunga spoke up, not appriciating Fuli's tone.

"Fuli, the Pride Lands needs you." Kion begged, knowing he needed Fuli on this team. "Your the Pride Lands fastest."

"You got that right." Fuli replied, knowing Kion couldn't possibly be wrong about that. "And you're supposed to be the fiercest?"

"Well he is a lion." Beshte chimed in.

"And lions are fierce. It's kinda common knowledge really." Ono snarked.

Bunga jumped in between Kion and Fuli, knowing exactly what to do. "Show em the roar Kion. Show em the roar!"

"What's Bunga talking about? The roar?" Fuli asked with an eye roll. "You think you're somethin special just cause you can roar?"

"Wait till you hear it." Bunga looked at Kion with excitement. "Cmon Kion. Show them the roar!"

"So...what IS the deal with your roar?" Beshte asked, wanting to know what was up.

"Oh, you totally have to show us now Kion." Fuli insisted, wanting to see this for herself.

"Seeing is believing." Ono pointed out, and then he realized something. "But with the roar it's more about hearing."

"Okay, fine. I'll show you the roar." Kion responded, and then he warned the others as he ran up to a cliff. "Just...stay behind me. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Everyone got behind Kion with Kion getting ready to roar. Kion then looked back to see if they were ready. "Ready?" Everyone was ready, so Kion prepared himself. "Okay. This, is the roar." Kion extended his claws, and got ready to roar, only to let out a little sqeak. Well, that and he released five second fart, letting off a meaty scent and a green cloud (pfffffffffft). This confused him a great deal with the others coughing at his fart. "What in the Pride Lands."

Ono wafted the fart away and commented on it. "That was...different. I take it's not supposed to come out of your butt."

Fuli started laughing, finding Kion's situation to be hilarious. "Kion! You call that, a roar?"

"Didn't sound like a roar." Beshte responded with Bunga wondering what happened.

"That wasn't the roar! That was a...squeak!" Bunga pointed out, also catching a whiff of Kion's meaty fart scent. "And a fart."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kion replied as he turned around.

"It's fine." Ono responded, and then he made a playful smark towards Kion's flatulence. "If we're gonna be looking at your butt all day when you're in front of us, we might as well get used to it." Kion laughed a bit at Ono's joke, knowing all too well that it was accurate.


	2. Eye of the Beholder fart scenes

One Gassy Lion Cub

Chapter two: Eye of the Beholder fart scenes

* * *

Rafiki was heard to be humming as the entrance of the lair was shown with the Mandrill saying something to Kion from the inside. "Hold still Kion."

Kion was standing tall with his front paws on a rock as he clenched his teeth while smiling and speaking. "How's it look?"

"Ah. It is still not right." Rafiki responded, feeling like the painting still needed some extra touch.

Bunga was more than ready to grant an idea. "Try painting him in action. Like this." Bung tried snarling like a lion to give Kion a demonstration. "Now you try it."

"Like this?" Kion tried snarling in the same way Bunga did with the young honey badger running up to him.

"No no no. You need to look more like a lion." Bunga snarled again with Fuli chuckling a bit at the statement.

"How can Kion look more like a lion?" Fuli asked, being that Kion was already a lion.

"Like this." Bunga started as he then started moving Kion into position, pushing him a bit and then moving one of his paws before also moving one of his legs back. After he did that, he went in front of Kion and lifted him up by his chest. "See? Now put your chin out, like ya mean it."

Rafiki took sight of this and was starting to get slightly annoyed as Kion started laughing. "Bunga, that tickles!" Kion suddenly released a loud and bassy meaty fart, letting out a green cloud from behind him (PFFT). He then chuckled a bit, not expecting that one. "Sorry."

Bunga brushed off Kion's little fart there and decided to continue focusing on his posture. "Kion, you're not looking very liony. Let's see."

Bunga put Kion in the perfect position, only for Kion to end up falling over. "Whoa; Bunga!"

After Kion fell down, Fuli cracked a joke about it. "Was that action enough for you Rafiki?"

Rafiki turned to Fuli, wanting to finish the painting in peace. "Yes."

"Wait a minute. I know." Bunga chimed in, having another idea in mind. "Paint me in action." Bunga started jumping around and ended up sending one of Rafiki's painting cups into the air, having it land on him as soon as he did a kick. "But don't paint me like this."

Kion ended up laughing from the event and Rafiki was starting to get a bit more annoyed. "Sorry Rafiki."

"No no no; thank you for the help." Rafiki then shooed Bunga and Fuli to work on the painting by himself. "Now please. No more help. I need to think in peace." Rafiki then started meditating, wondering what would make the painting it's best.


End file.
